Different Take
by Insanliy Mad
Summary: What if there was a different event during Kagome's encounter with the dreaded Thunder Brothers? What if their meeting didnt go as smoothly? Just a recount on Kagome's kidnapping by the Thunder Brothers, but with a more intense and corrupt ending. Rated M for a bit of violence and sex.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Long time, no writing. This is something I l just thought of as I was re-watching the Thunder Brothers episode of Inuyasha. This is an alternate ending to Kagome's kidnapping with the Thunder Brothers. It's a bit graphic, but who doesn't enjoy a bit of a heart wrencher? **

**I don't own any characters or the first part of the story line.**

**Rated M for violence and sex**

A fowl stench drifted through the air. The stench was enough to burn off every little hair on a body. The stench wafted from the boiling purple liquid inside the room. A large demon stood over the liquid stirring it with a vicious grin on his face. His elongated face was smooth and didn't have any hair besides the tiny pony tail and the single hair on top of his head. In his forehead gleamed three jewel shards.

"Once this potion is down boiling, I'll finally have the hair I've wanted!" Manten gleamed with joy as he set the large wooden spoon on the side . "I'll become as popular as big brother Hiten." Clasping his hands together he began to day dream of what he would look like with a full head of hair.

On the other side of the room, stirred a raven haired girl. Slowly her eyes opened, her focus blurred. She cooed as she attempted to sit up, but failed and fell back down on the wooden bench.

Manten turned around at the sudden sound of her. "So you're awake."

"Where am I?" Kagome whispered as she successfully pushed herself off the bench. She held her head and her left eye was closed, still adjusting to the light. Her eyes scoped the room warily. Her eyes swept past Manten and immediently to the boiling purple liquid. Kagome cringed and her eyes widened

with horror.

"Y-You're going to eat me!" Kagome squealed and pulled her legs to her chest. Manten laughed and patted his head.

"I'm not going to eat you, I'm going to boil you down and turn you into a potion for hair growth." Kagome's look turned to disgust.

"I'd rather be eaten than put on your head!" She screamed at him. Manten quickly recoiled and closed in on her. He shook his head in horror.

"Shhh! If big brother Hiten hears you, he really will eat you!" Before he could reach Kagome, the door quickly slid open.

"Manten! You're home!" Kagome looked over and saw a tall slender looking man. His eyes were blood red and his long black hair trailed down his back in a braid. Kagome could see in his fore head was two Shikon Jewel shards. He stood there with his arm wrapped around a rather slender looking women as well. Her black hair was tied in a semi bun and her eyes were bloodshot red. She smiled as she stared at Manten. "He looks nothing like you." She expressed.

Hiten's eyes traveled from Manten's surprised face to Kagome's confused face. His expression went from smiling to disgust as he stared at the woman. "Who is this woman?"

Manten quickly moved in front of Kagome as a shield."She's my pray!"

"Quiet Manten, I won't eat her." He smirked devilishly at Kagome, she began to feel uneasy. "plus, I have a better woman. " He clenched the woman close to his side. She smirked sexily and placed her hand on his chest armor. The room then began to fill with the scent of sex. Kagome then knew that the couple just finished having sex moments ago. She cringed at the thought.

"Anyway Manten, how was your jewel shard hunt today?" Manten's face turned white and he slowly turned a bit. Kagome watched as Matnen twiddled his fingers. Hiten raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see…" Manten paused a bit. "I did get a hold of two shards, but…" His voice trailed off. Hiten pushed his maiden slightly back and walked towards Manten. He seemed extremely bored.

"But you were too occupied with this woman to retrieve the jewel shards." Hiten clenched his fists, Kagome could feel the dark and angry aura seeping from Hiten's body.

"Well, you see brother-"

"YOU RUINED YOUR CHANCE FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS" Hiten's hand was thrown back and emitted a large bright light. Lightning engulfed the surprised woman and blinded Kagome. The bright light remained for a few moments, then ceased. Kagome looked behind Hiten and saw the charred body of the woman standing in place. It stood there for a moment, then toppled over. Hiten slowly pulled back his hand. His eyes closed.

Manten shook with horror at his brother's anger. Kagome was shaking as well. She began to fear for her life because of this cruel man.

_This man is so cruel. I need to get out of here, or that will be me. _Kagome looked stared at Hiten motionless.

Hiten opened his eyes and starred at Manten. Manten recoiled a bit at the sight of his brother's ruby eyes. Hiten motioned close to Manten. Manten cringed, but was surprised when Hiten bent down in front of him. Hiten placed his hand on Manten's face and smiled a bit. Manten smiled back. Manten then fell into Hiten's arms. "I'm sorry big brother!" Manten cried. Hiten closed his eyes and comforted his brother. Kagome starred at the two, then took the advantage of the couple. Silently, she slid off the wooden bench and stared to tip toe to the door. She slid around the large mound of crying Manten and slid to the door frame. The next room was so dark that the only light was the small bit of light from the fire in the previous room. Kagome almost reached the charred corpse when she stepped on the creaky floor boards. The creak was extremely loud and it reverberated on the walls.

_I'm Dead._

Kagome quickly shot around to see the silhouette of Hiten standing in the door way. His ruby eyes shown through the dark. Behind him sat Manten, still sniffling. Kagome couldn't speak. She was immersed in a starring contest with Hiten, the eldest thunder brother. Kagome felt she could not move, his eyes were holding her body in place. She then heard the faintest growl coming from Hiten. That became her signal to run.

As Kagome turned to run, Hiten had already rushed to her and grabbed her throat. He threw her up against the wall and held her there, suspended. Kagome choked for air as he strangled her. She kicked her legs at him, but she did not touch him.

"You caused my young naïve brother to lose our chance for the jewel shards." He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fingers around her tiny throat. She began to feel light headed. "I should kill you." He growled even more.

Kagome choked, "I-Inu…yasha.."She whispered. Hiten caught her words, he loosened his grip a bit.

"What did you say?" Kagome tried to take as much air as she could to try to speak.

"Inu…yasha…will…c-come…for me" She choked out as Hiten listened in. Hiten recognized the name and gave her a smug look.

"You mean that half breed? I heard he was back." He tightened his grip again. "You think he would come save you? You being a deceiving little wench?" Kagome kicked at him in attempt to hurt him, but again failed. He lowered her down closer to the floor and closed in on her. "I do admit, you have a pretty face." He moved even closer to her ear. "Maybe he'll come back because he likes you for your body?" He loosened his grip on her throat almost completely and held his hand there to keep her in place. Kagome coughed and sputtered. Hiten used his tongue to travel up her ear. His tongue skimmed the rim of her ear, causing her to shutter. "No human, nor demon could resist the urge to dominate your tiny porcelain body." He kissed her ear. He moved his arm to her throat and held her in place again. He pulled back his head and wore the most devilish grin. He starred deep into her eyes. He then slowly moved his free hand down her waist. Kagome squirmed at his touch. He reached her thigh and ran his finger nails up towards her inner thigh.

"N-no!" She bucked as she felt him brush against her underwear. His grinned with his fangs barred as she bucked.

"The dog has never touched you, has he?" He bent to sniff her hair. "Perfect" He continued to run his hand across her inner thigh. He moved his fingers to her underwear then stopped. Confused he poked at the fabric. "What the hell is this?" He used his fingers to rip at the fabric of her underwear to expose her womanhood.

"Stop! Please Stop!' Kagome called out as she attempted to shove his hands away with her free hands, but he only pressed on her throat harder with his arm. He chuckled as her used his fingers in a circular motion on her womanhood. Kagome choked a few moans and began to struggle and shake.

"Big Brother!" Hiten stopped and turned slightly to Manten, who was now standing in the door way.

"What is it little brother?"

"Give her back to me." Manten moved towards Hiten and Kagome.

"Little brother, we'll find you a finer maiden, for your potion. You don't want this wench. " Hiten turned to Kagome and continued to rub her woman hood, she began to moan again.

"Brother Hiten, you can't take my prey as your own! I caught her!" Mnaten growled, small sparks of anger in his voice. Hiten stopped again and turned towards Manten once again, annoyance in his eyes. Manten was set back.

"If you don't stop interfering, I won't hold back." He paused and sent an evil glare at Manten. "Not even on my brother." Manten's eyes turned to horror with his brother's words. He opened his mouth to say another word, but stopped. He stood for a moment, then with great pain, he turned away from Kagome and Hiten, and slowly shut the door.

Now in the complete darkness, Kagome could only see Hiten's glowing orbs. "Now, where were we." Kagome cringed as he began on her womanhood once more. She whined as he became more ferocious with his motions. He laughed as he probed her womanhood with is index finger.

"You're excited." He began to bite at her neck, causing her to moan even more. Tears began to roll down her face as she felt his manhood growing under his pants. She knew what was to come and fear began to overcome her. She felt his hand leave her skirt to go to his pants.

_Inuyasha._

He pulled out his manhood.

_Please_

He picked up her legs and placed them around his hips. He then placed his manhood up against her womanhood. Kagome began to hyperventilate from fear. Hiten grinned at her struggling.

_Save me_

Hiten pushed his manhood into Kagome's womanhood. An intense pain shot through Kagome. She screamed in pain as she felt Hiten inside of her. He stayed still for a moment, allowing Kagome to squirm while on him. She moaned in pain.

"You are a virgin." He pulled out of her a bit, "My favorite" He then roughly pushed into her again, causing her to scream again. He continued to push into her. Thrusting harder and harder with each pulsation. He listened to her screams as if they were a melody in his head.

Kagome felt completely numb, except for her womb. A hot searing pain was constantly causing friction inside of her. She kept crying out, but she knew it wouldn't make Inuyasha come. She knew she couldn't do anything. As Hiten continued to thrust in and out of Kagome's womanhood, she couldn't do anything.

Kagome could here Hiten moan softly. She knew he was ready. He began to thrust harder and harder, ripping her more in half. He moaned louder and louder as he began to tremble. He gave one last thrust as he had reached his climax and moaned in unison with Kagome. Kagome began to cry even more of the thought of what's inside of her body now. She now held the seed of Hiten.

Slowly he retracted his manhood and let her stoop down to the floor. She slowly curled into a ball and cried. Hiten fastened his sash around his pants and smiled down at his prize. He enjoyed every inch of this wench. He enjoyed the total domination.

As Kagome lied on the floor she heard Hiten walk away and open the door where Manten resided. She cried as the door shut behind him. She couldn't leave, and he knew it. Her entire body ached. She had never felt a pain like so before. She then closed her eyes and sat in the complete darkness. She cried herself to sleep as thoughts ran through her head.

_You didn't save me._

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading. First time actually doing something at this level.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
